<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>很久过后 by LucyAragorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626059">很久过后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn'>LucyAragorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>为时过晚 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Voldmort Won AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：金妮仰望着星空，研究着夜空与星光之间强烈地对比。“你就像一面我想要逃离的镜子。我最可怕的回忆和黑暗一直都一直藏在我的身体里。”</p><p>如果，在金妮与叛徒斯内普开始了龌龊的关系之后，伏地魔胜利了呢？</p><p>故事发生在死亡圣器之后。伏地魔胜利AU。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>为时过晚 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748247">Long Time Passing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah">Zerrah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金妮嘲讽地总结出了现在的形势：现在的形势是冷酷的、无情的，他们就像被困在了狭小的空间里的害虫一样。人们争先恐后地想要从他们的主人那里得到餐桌上的残羹剩饭，还巴结地祈求从他们的主人那里得到赞美之词，那些评价就像是对敌人的一把匕首，然而他们都对此很满足。他们诡计多端，还有人为此而咯咯大笑。这就是他们目前所生活的世界。</p><p>斯内普是为数不多的表现的像他毫不在乎别人对他的卑鄙的人之一。他总是带着一种冷酷的面具，在与食死徒结伴而行的活动中，他从来没有让自己成为一个容易被攻击的目标，这使金妮感到宽慰。尽管她还对他企图暗杀邓布利多存在一些疑问，因为他是伏地魔亲密的盟友。但金妮并不羞于承认她总是先看着他品尝他们的食物的。是斯内普让他们陷入这场噩梦的。毕竟，如果不是因为他，哈利可能现在还活着。</p><p>长长的橡木桌上点着蜡烛，昏暗的光线在飘忽不定的摇曳着，这使阴影在房间内邪恶的男男女女的脸上舞动着。他们现在已经不在乎后果了，他们现在已经摘下面具吃饭了，他们已经把兜帽都放了下来，所以所有人都能认出他们的模样了。</p><p>伏地魔已经赢了，所以他们没有什么可以害怕的了。金妮刺痛地想要使劲地把鼻子内的苦味咽了下去，但这让她狠狠地把她的嘴唇咬出了血，使她尝到了古铜味。从某些方面来说，她也是他们中的一员。黑色的裙子和网状的蕾丝紧身胸衣使她苍白的皮肤看起来像幽灵一样白，她知道这种对比能使她的头发看起来更加明亮，就像一团火焰一样。但斯内普喜欢把它放下来，用几缕头发突出她的容貌和锁骨的特征，所以她总是把它往上扎。只为了和他想要的效果相反。</p><p>“你比你所意识到的更像莉莉。”他低声说，但是当她瞪着他怒视时，他懊悔的把目光移开了。</p><p>她只能在伏地魔的党羽的陪伴下学习如何展示自己的特征，因为她很早以前就知道伏地魔会像捕猎者一样嗅出自己的弱点。在斯内普带她参加的第一批胜利庆祝会时，有一次集会令她伤心欲绝，近乎崩溃。那时离哈利的死和伏地魔的胜利仅仅过去了一个月，莱斯特兰奇家的一个男孩、贝拉特里克斯和另一个年轻的食死徒聚集在她身边，嘲笑着哈利的死亡时的场面是多么好笑。谈论着“大难不死的男孩”是如何尖叫着死去的，他的尸体是如何从四肢开始被碎片的，他的尸骨是怎么成为了伏地魔在霍格沃茨的新王座的奠基。</p><p>“你知道他被杀死的时候喊出了你的名字吗?”贝拉特里克斯疯狂地大笑起来，这是压垮她的最后一根稻草，这使金妮突然大哭起来。最终，斯内普站在了她的身边，对折磨她的人进行刻薄的回击，但是已经太迟了。他已经好几个月都不让她参加另一场聚会了。</p><p>也许这些话让她如此痛苦的真正原因是她为哈利的死而自责，就像她为此而责怪斯内普一样。因为她跟谋杀了邓布利多的谋杀犯上了床，当哈利和她的哥哥在树林里艰难地寻找打败黑魔王的方法时，她却和敌人睡了。在经过了互相对彼此的仇视之后，她接受了那个人送来的玫瑰，后来她才发现正是这个人害死了哈利的父母。这难道不是把她变成了犯罪的同伙了吗？</p><p>她听见了她左边传来了一声咳嗽，接着一种谨慎而低沉的声音灌满了她的双耳：“你什么东西都没吃。”</p><p>金妮推着她的叉子把盘中的肉和蔬菜混合在一起。在大礼堂里，南瓜汁、南瓜派和丰富的食物供应的场景涌进了她的脑海。“我不饿,”她回答。并没有费心压低声音。餐桌上的其它食死徒给了他们两个饶有兴趣的表情。</p><p>斯内普发出了一阵恼怒的声音，但没有再次强调这个问题了。制造一个这样的场景会使他很容易受到所有人的操纵和攻击，甚至包括来自伏地魔本人的攻击。</p><p>她的肠胃扭曲着，尝试着把东西吞咽下去。金妮说她不饿的时候并没有撒谎。在这些怪物面前观察他们互相在彼此的背后捅刀是一件有意思的事，这能让她填补厌恶、愤怒，还有一种能导致她横膈膜冻结的酝酿中的焦虑。她的手在她盘子旁边的接骨木酒杯游离着，直到抓住了杯颈她才喝了一口。</p><p>他很擅长躲在面具之后，但是在三年以后，在某种程度上......金妮可以看穿他的面具了。斯内普又瞥了一眼她的盘子，厌恶地撅起嘴唇。他不愿看她一眼... 所有的迹象都表明他很不高兴。当然，这倒不是说她在乎斯内普对他的反应。</p><p>作为伏地魔最忠实的手下之一，这份令人生疑的荣誉让斯内普有资格坐在高桌旁，离黑魔王只有几个座位。但相当讽刺的是，金妮知道他讨厌自己当老师的日子，但是现在，他坐在了多年前邓布利多还活着时坐的在同一张桌子上。</p><p>金妮想要离开，但现在离开只会让她更吸引他人的注意，这对她来说永远都是一种危险的举动。所以她留了下来，她喝酒喝到她所见的周围的一切男男女女都变得都变得模糊了。她唯一没有看的地方就是伏地魔本人所坐的位置。</p><p>因为他对她很感兴趣。他就像一具骷髅一样，色情地上下打量着她。斯内普什么也没说，但金妮明白他是她唯一的保护人——他是一条脆弱的屏障——斯内普与哈利 · 波特的死有关。毕竟，她的家人都是纯血统叛徒。食死徒们的眼神告诉她，她最不应有这个荣幸坐在这张桌子上。所以金妮只能喝干了她的杯子。</p><p>她真的不想知道，汤姆...不，<em><strong>伏地魔</strong></em>...对她有什么计划。</p><p>房间里回响着的杂音停了下来，金妮从沉思中惊醒了。因为有人把一张她熟悉的脸庞从大厅拖到了主桌前。</p><p>她的面具，如同光滑的玻璃一样，开始裂开了。“教...教授？”不，这可不能是他。</p><p>囚犯左边的那个人露出了一种油腻的微笑，他齐肩的黑发让金妮想起了斯内普，他也许就是年轻版的斯内普。他右边矮一点的人则显得干瘪，脸上有伤疤，眼睛冷酷无情。从这个年龄来看，金妮能从他饱经风霜的外表来断定，他可能是个狼人。</p><p>“我们终于捉住他了。他进行了一场不赖的斗争。”那个油腻的人得意地笑了笑，把他们的犯人推到前面。囚犯瘫倒在地，头像洋娃娃一样低垂着。“他在麻瓜圈里躲了一年多了。他用了魔咒使他几乎隐形。”</p><p>“既然你在我们吃晚餐的时候打断了我们，那我猜这是一个<em><strong>重要</strong></em>的俘虏？”伏地魔严肃的声音传来。虽然他的语气暗示出他有些生气，但他声音里的语气却很奇怪，甚至有些好奇。因为大多数支持邓布利多或哈利 · 波特的反叛军早已被杀害或奴役。</p><p>那个男人愤怒地点了点头。“我们抓到了活的莱姆斯 · 卢平。”房间里爆发出一阵嘲笑声。金妮的嘴张开了，她吸了一口气，但是没有把气呼出来。她的皮肤有些发痒，他想靠近一点，但她很聪明，她还是留在了原地。“他并没有像我们所想的那样已经死了。”</p><p>金妮把手指插进她的双腿，她的指甲慢慢地在她的皮肤上拖动着，直到血使她的皮肤变得光滑。房间里的谈话声越来越大，有人提出了要杀死她以前的教授，或者慢慢地折磨他，直到把他折磨死。噪音突然停了下来，因为金妮知道伏地魔举起了手让他们安静了下来。</p><p>“这个房间的人都提出了很有创意的想法。”他听起来被逗乐了。“但是我认为最好的办法是尽快结束任何来自凤凰社的人的性命。因为他们的背叛行为，为任何敢于反对我的人树立了榜样。”</p><p>胜利的欢呼声，跺脚声，鼓掌声充斥在这个房间里。他们渴望得到她的教授的鲜血。呃... 是她的前教授。他已经很久没当卢平教授了。</p><p>她的手试图伸出来盖住斯内普的膝盖，她紧紧地捏了一下他。斯内普立刻紧张起来。这些天她很少碰他了。她不能说话，尤其是当他们被那些蛇包围起来的时候不能说话，但是她试图通过肢体语言来交流一切信息。求你了，她绝望地想，<em><strong>求你了，求你了</strong></em>... ..</p><p>斯内普清了清嗓子。“我的主人... ...”他把头歪向一边，装出一副既厌烦又厌恶的样子。“尽管消灭这个叛徒非常容易和令人满意，但他很可能知道其他凤凰社成员的下落。有了正确的药剂，我们就能从他那里套出秘密，也许还我们还能找到一些像胆小鬼一样躲着你的人的下落。”</p><p>金妮的内心僵住了，她一把抓住了自己的手，就像他把她冻伤了一样。</p><p>他冷笑着说，“我也会... ... 为目睹我的一个长期的敌人被消灭而兴奋不已。</p><p>一阵暗笑。“当然了。我总是可以指望我最忠诚的仆人为我提出有远见的建议。”然后，他轻蔑地说，“把他带到西弗勒斯的家里。确保他得到适当的修理。”</p><p>“修理”是指食死徒剥夺囚犯魔法的方式。他们的魔杖会被折断，他们会被施下阻止施展和抑制魔法的咒语，他们还会被施下一个永久的定位符咒。尽管斯内普含糊其辞地威胁着卢平，但是金妮放松了。卢平教授还活着。他是安全的，至少现在是安全的。紧张感从她胸口消失了。</p><p>只要有机会时，她甚至会取得一些小小的胜利。尽管这些胜利是微乎其微的。</p><p>“但首先，我们要来点娱乐节目。当我们折磨完他时，他就会求着我们让他去死了。”伏地魔带着恶意玩笑的声音说。“西弗勒斯？你说呢？”</p><p>“当然了。我的主人。”斯内普得意的笑着回答道。</p><p>斯内普站了起来。他那把沉重的椅子擦过石头地板，在洞穴般的房间里制造出了巨大的声响。这种场面发生时，金妮总会把目光移开，但现在她在盯着他看着，目不转睛。她觉得好像冰从她的脊椎上滑下来。</p><p>看起来他真的打算这么做。她以前的魔药课老师正打算折磨她以前的黑魔法防御术教授。金妮简直不敢相信。</p><p>难道他一点也不能拒绝伏地魔的要求吗？但是金妮可以从那得意表情和闪闪发光的黑眼睛里看出来，他很享受这一切。他<em><strong>想</strong></em>伤害卢平。</p><p>她手里握着一把叉子，拇指甲划过金属。<em><strong>叛徒</strong></em>，她想着，但是不能说话，至少不能在这里说。<em><strong>懦弱卑鄙的叛徒！</strong></em></p><p>她认为他想要保护卢平，只是因为金妮想要他这么做。</p><p>当斯内普用攻击卢平时，两个食死徒往后退了退。房间里的许多人都向前探着身子，满怀期待，有几个人嘲笑着他，向斯内普喊着鼓励他的话。他挥动着他的魔杖。</p><p>“<em><strong>钻心剜骨！</strong></em>”他冷笑道。</p><p>卢平在整个过程中一动不动，甚至连头都没抬一下。他的脸开始抽搐，扭曲成一副可怕的表情。他的声音由低声呻吟，到声音渐强，最后变成了尖叫声。笑声和欢呼声夹杂着他痛苦的哭喊声，回荡在高高的天花板上。</p><p>尖叫声戛然而止，金妮松了一口气。金妮知道他已经解除了咒语，至少是暂时解除了。斯内普把那个狼人转了过去，那个狼人正在大口的呼气，就好像他差点淹死一样。当卢平试图抬起头的时候，斯内普用脚把他推了回去。</p><p>“呆着别动。”斯内普命令道，这就好像他在跟一只狗说话似的，几个食死徒突然大笑起来。</p><p>他用脚后跟戳了戳卢平的肩膀，金妮能听到他骨头碎裂的声音。卢平又开始呻吟了起来。</p><p>“掠夺者中最后一个幸存者。肮脏，虚弱的被踩在了我的脚下。这真是个合适的结局。”斯内普圆滑地说，金妮的胃翻了一下。“你做了那么多事...却又什么也没有做，这是你应得的。”他向后退了退，又轻轻地甩了甩手腕。“<strong><em>钻心剜骨</em>。</strong>”</p><p>卢平又扭动起来，这一次，尖叫声立刻就传来了。经过了一轮又一轮的酷刑后，她的以前的教授在痛苦中扭曲着身体，金妮只能承受这么多了。</p><p>她猛地站了起来。“斯内普！住手！<em><strong>求你停下</strong>!</em>”但几乎没有食死徒看着她，整个房间充满了卢平的尖叫声和他们要求更多的叫喊声。</p><p>斯内普要么无视她，要么就是没听见她的话。他还是带着那副讨厌的洋洋得意的样子，让金妮恨不得给他的脸上来一记耳光。他挥动魔杖的次数越来越多，痛苦的嚎叫声也越来越多。看着卢平痛苦地扭曲着身体，她心里充满了焦虑和不安。</p><p>“我说，<em><strong>停下</strong>!</em>”金妮把她的酒杯摔在了地上，杯子碎了，碎片也飞了起来。噪音逐渐消失了，但她不在乎。她必须离开这里。她冲向了门口，几乎没有听见斯内普让她等的声音。</p><p>她强忍住眼泪。她冲过房间，几乎到达出口时，她感到有只爪子抓住了她的手肘，她被扭曲者，失去了平衡。贝拉特里克斯把她拉近，脸上露出狂躁的微笑。</p><p>“是金妮吗?”她顽皮地说。“吉妮维娅。你以为你能逃到哪去，小泥巴种的爱好者?”</p><p>她眯起眼睛，完全不在乎他们在哪里，她忍不住地想朝另一个女人的脸上吐口水。“你想要干什么?”</p><p>贝拉特里克斯边笑边环顾四周。“好像我们中有谁需要向你解释每一件事似的。你可是纯血叛徒家的一员。他们中有多少人死了?</p><p>金妮怒气冲冲的，看着这位前凤凰社成员受到折磨，她的头还在转，但贝拉特里克斯似乎对她的愤怒而感到高兴。她把头往后仰。“小心点，小韦斯莱。你也许可以在我们中间自由行走，但我们都知道你的魔杖被没收了。你打算怎么做?”</p><p>金妮正要说一些可能会让她被下咒的话，这时她感到有温暖上升到了她的身后，她的双手环抱着她的上臂。不由自主地蠕动了起来。</p><p>“她正在证明自己的忠诚的过程中。她随时都可能会受到认可。”金妮哼了一声，紧紧地抓住她肩膀附近的手。“作为一个拥有古老而纯洁的巫师血统的后代，这是她应有的权利。“她的血统就像布莱克家族一样纯洁，而且比布莱克血统更稀缺。”他的声音低下来，既有趣又带着厌恶，“毕竟你们乱伦。”</p><p>贝拉特里克斯的眼睛瞪大了，但之后又眯了起来。金妮忍不住笑了。</p><p>“既然你这么重视她的血统，那为什么还不把她肚子搞大呢?”她嘲笑道。她的声音越来越大，越来越多的人转向他们所在的方向。贝拉特里克斯用魔杖戳了戳金妮，金妮笑得很灿烂，眼睛炯炯有神。“你喜欢这样吗，小金妮？用一个食死徒宝宝来重新繁衍韦斯莱家族?”</p><p>这不是她第一次带着病态的不确定性怀疑着自己，她想知道自己是否被期望怀上斯内普的孩子，但是这提醒着她，她现在可能是韦斯莱家仅存的一个孩子了，这让金妮的皮肤因为愤怒而灼烧。她咆哮着冲向贝拉特里克斯，但是强壮的手臂把她拉在了原地。</p><p>“够了。”那低沉的声音终于用结束的口气说话了，金妮知道这话既是对她说的，也是对贝拉特里克斯说的。他平静地补充道，“如果你伤害她，我保证黑魔王会砍下你的头。”他用手紧紧地捏着她的肩膀，金妮退缩了一下。</p><p>贝拉特里克斯冷笑了一声，但是她先与斯内普断绝了眼神接触，她转过头去看了看他的肩膀，“你不会永远是他的最爱。”</p><p>“也许不会。”他又轻轻地说了一遍，说不出话来，“但如果你损害了我的任何东西，那你就再也活不到下一次再见它的那一天了。”</p><p>当贝拉特里克斯的嘴张开时，金妮发自内心地笑了，但斯内普迅速把她拖走了。</p><p>在走廊里，没有人在看着着他们，为此金妮用愤怒的语气攻击了他伤害卢平，她秘密地被取悦了，因为她的惊讶地发现他竟然代表她羞辱了贝拉特里克斯。相反，她说，“哦，那我现在是属于你的了吗?</p><p>他继续挽着她的胳膊肘，但他不愿看她一眼。他清了清嗓子。“对他们来说，你不过只是个私人财产。”</p><p>她紧紧地闭上眼睛。“我不是我想要问的，不过是的，我明白了。”她抖着脚跟，视图把手臂从他强烈的抓力中挣脱出来。他停了下来。</p><p>贝拉特里克斯的话使她的思绪陷入了飘忽不定的状态，沉入了黑暗之中，她看着最后一个活着的凤凰社成员受到折磨。她的父母肯定已经去世了，但是没有人能确定查理和乔治的去向。罗恩当然和哈利一起死了，还有她的大多数兄弟也是... ... 但是肯定有一两个还活着... ... 在某个地方，跑着，躲着，就像也应该做的那样... ..</p><p>她颤抖着，眨着眼睛。“我不知道你去哪儿了，但我们得回庄园去了。”斯内普用批评的眼光看着她，尽管他的表情掩饰不了他的情绪。</p><p>金妮想和斯内普决斗，让他为自己的所作所为付出代价，但一个可怕的念头让她动摇了，那就是他以后可能会拿卢平出气。她点点头，什么也没说。他们找到了一个房间飞路回斯内普的家。</p><p>他们一走进门厅时，金妮就急忙地跑到客房，当她发现房间又黑又空时，她失望地感到胃在往下沉。</p><p>“他们不会把一个囚犯，一个前凤凰社成员，放在多余的卧室里的。”斯内普冷冷地说。一阵沉默后，他说，“你似乎很... 渴望看到狼人。”</p><p>尽管“狼人”这个词在他的语调中有所变化，但他听起来并不愤怒或充满仇恨了。他把话说出来时犹豫不决，充满好奇。金妮突然处在了兴奋中，尽管她并不想知道为什么她会这样。</p><p>“那么他在哪？”</p><p>“也许在地窖里。”</p><p>金妮冲下螺旋楼梯，她的裙子随着她的脚步飘动着，直到她到达楼下那些笨重的橡木门前才停下。她的心提到嗓子眼，用尽全身的力气拉开门。</p><p>卢平教授---- 不，是<em><strong>莱姆斯</strong></em>---- 他坐在洞穴般黑暗的房间的一角。门口的灯光还不够亮，金妮渴望着她能用魔杖投出<em><strong>荧光闪烁</strong></em>。他垂着头，茶色的头发遮住了他的五官。于是他走进了房间。</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>他没有回答。金妮咬了咬她的嘴唇。</p><p>“我们可以把他挪到书房去,”金妮身后一个傲慢的声音说，吓得她倒抽了一口冷气。他怎么能动作这么快？她一生中从未见过斯内普跑的那么快或匆忙。“这是更适合我审问他的地方。”</p><p>她瞪着他，他挑挑眉毛以使之回应。</p><p>“你... 你不会把他伤得很重吧?”她讨厌自己的声音听起来那么脆弱。但是，不管她给斯内普惹了多少麻烦，大多数决定都是他一个人做的。她在这个新世界的力量受到了严重的限制。她的地位只比<em><strong>麻瓜</strong></em>高两级，比<em><strong>阿兹卡班的囚犯</strong></em>高一级，金妮苦涩地想。</p><p>“我为黑魔王做的任何事都与你无关。”他警诫道，然后朝卢平的方向轻轻地挥了挥魔杖。他把她以前的黑魔法教授从房间里弄了出来。她很惊讶卢平竟然没有退缩，就好像斯内普拖着一具尸体</p><p>当斯内普把卢平送上楼梯时，她的胃又扭曲了。她对斯内普的敌意在她的皮肤下燃烧着，但是她能做什么呢？惹怒他也不会让卢平的审问变得容易。</p><p>她在门口徘徊着，看着微尘在光柱在空间漂浮着，投射进黑暗的房间。有时候，她的思想会变得黑暗，她的徒劳无益的新生活砸碎了她的头。她正陷入深渊。她想要拯救别人，但是谁又能拯救她呢？</p><p>过了几分钟后，她克服了她的好奇心，走进了书房。</p><p>斯内普把卢平教授留在了两把椅子中的其中一把上，椅子的两侧是一张矮矮的圆桌，桌子两侧放着成堆的书。这让金妮大吃一惊。难道他不应该对自己和伏地魔的敌人分享所分享的东西小心翼翼吗？</p><p>“教授？”</p><p>他没有回应。卢平向前倒了下去，头发遮住了眼睛。他的手臂僵硬地放在椅子上休息，除此之外，他看起来像是睡着了... ... 或者已经死了。</p><p>“卢平?”她又试了试。舔了舔嘴唇试探性地问道，“莱姆斯?”</p><p>她再问了一次，但什么反应都没有。她伸出手，手指颤抖着，把他那乱蓬蓬的棕色头发从脸上推开。卢平的眼睛睁开了，但是什么东西也没盯着。他们看起来是一片空白。</p><p>“ 莱...莱姆斯?”她的喉咙燃烧了起来，眼睛模糊不清了。她犹豫了一下，推了推他的肩膀，在没有反应的时候又更用力地摇了摇。眼泪顺着她的脸颊流了下来，金妮意识到现在也许已经太迟了，她的两只手现在几乎猛烈地抽搐着摇着他。“莱姆斯，你怎么了？<em><strong>你怎么了</strong>?</em>”</p><p>她垂下双手，目不转睛地盯着他看，泪水滴落在地板上。卢平的头垂在一边，目光空洞，好像没有看任何东西。</p><p>“梅林呐... ...”金妮倒在了地上。他们对他做了什么？就好像他的灵魂离开了他的身体一样。也许死亡是仁慈的。他的脑子可能是因为他受了那么多折磨而崩溃了。还是因为前凤凰社成员逃亡的生活真的如此恐怖？</p><p>疼痛攫住了金妮的心脏，她不停地抽泣着，感觉自己像个孩子一样，爬到了他的大腿上。</p><p>“卢平教授，我很抱歉。我对你的遭遇感到难过。”她用胳膊搂住了他的脖子，泪水浸透了他的衬衫。然而，他的身体仍然像一个从绳子上割下来的提线木偶。</p><p>她曾经相信她失踪的家人是自由的，也许是安全的，即使他们正在逃跑和躲藏。但卢平的精神状态粉碎了这个希望。</p><p>“你的哭声可能会把死人吵醒的。”她身后一个冷冰冰的声音说。</p><p>她紧紧地闭上眼睛。“不是现在，走开。”她把他握得更紧了。她的前黑魔法教授闻起来脏兮兮的，满身是汗。他显然有一阵子没洗澡了，但她不在乎。</p><p>“我需要镇静剂和无梦药水。也许还需要还神剂,”斯内普用一种专业临床的语气说。</p><p>金妮吸了吸鼻子，慢慢睁开眼睛。“你不会又要折磨他了吧?”</p><p>“今晚不会。”</p><p>她不情愿地放开了卢平，她已经决定试着说服斯内普不要在更合适的时间伤害他了。当她站起来时，斯内普正用一种难以理解的表情注视着她。</p><p>“我也有一些无梦药水要给你。如果你这次愿意喝的话。”</p><p>金妮点点头。她的喉咙有点痛，她用衣领擦了擦她的鼻子。也许她这次会喝的。</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>担忧浮上了她的嘴唇。她蜷缩在床上的毯子下面，眼睛盯着卧室门下的光线。她的思绪一遍又一遍地回到了卢平的身上。她想起了她过去的生活是什么样的，在那么多人死去之前她的生活是怎么样的。在哈利和罗恩死亡之前她的生活什么样的。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>一种不舒服的恐惧感使她的胃紧缩着，这与她的皮肤因为兴奋和期待而产生的刺痛形成了奇怪的对比。她想去看看卢平，虽然他可能在睡觉，但他现在就在这里。而且他还活着。尽管他已经变了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮在床上躺了一段时间，最后决定放弃入眠了。她穿上前一天晚上的黑裙子，走到走廊。庄园的华丽的建筑和朴素的家具之间的奇特对比。在这座庄园被食死徒没收之前，这房子属于一个有钱的麻瓜家庭。金妮不敢去想他们遭遇了什么。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>不出意外，斯内普在大厅里，一个小壁炉是这个房间里唯一的亮光。邓布利多的画像挂在上面;斯内普经常和前校长谈到深夜，他通常会在谈话的过程中喝一瓶烈焰威士忌。金妮很好奇为什么伏地魔会让斯内普保留它，尽管她有种感觉，这只是另一个秘密。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普摊开四肢躺在他的躺椅上睡着了。金妮小心翼翼地接近了他。低矮的火焰加深了他脸上的阴影，皱起的眉头和凹陷的脸颊显得格外的突出。他有着挺拔的鼻子。但他不是一个特别英俊的男人，火光更突显了他的年龄。但她一直觉得他的五官很引人注目，她甚至在四五年级的时候对他有过一点点迷恋。当她的哥哥们嘲笑他时，她会在课堂上偷偷地瞄他一眼。任何对她成功的熬出魔药的认可对她来说像是除了在魁地奇获奖之外她能得到的最大的奖赏。还有他的黑魔标记... 没有多少人，包括很多成年人，能够理解她和汤姆之间的联系。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>当然，在她六年级的时候，一切都失去了控制... ... 之后哈利死了，当斯内普把她拉到他身边时，她对伏地魔的胜利感到非常震惊，以至于她甚至都没有反抗。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她瞥了一眼壁炉上方，发现邓布利多的画像已经空了，然后她又看了看斯内普俯卧的姿势。看到他这个样子对她来说很奇怪。他很平静，在某种程度上来说，他脆弱，人畜无害，但她知道他绝对不是这样的人。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她的思绪漂移到了他还是校长时，那些最初偷来的亲吻上。当噩梦真正开始的时候。她和斯内普的关系一直是个黑暗、肮脏的秘密，但她真的相信哈利最终会赢。斯内普对伏地魔的忠诚最终将毫无意义，因为黑魔王将会战败。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>噢，那时候的她是多么天真呐。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她伸手想要去拿剩下的半瓶火焰威士忌，因为她的脑子里突然有了一种用它来抑制自己黑暗的思想的想法。但是一只手抓住了她的手腕。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“你真是傲慢无礼。竟敢拿不属于你的东西，就好像你有权利那么做一样。但当然，这对你来说并不意外。”他用天鹅绒般低沉的平静的声音说，他的声音有些含糊不清，这意味着他可能喝醉了。他的眼睛还仍然是闭着的。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“理论上说，这栋房子里的一切都不是我的。”金妮哼了一声。她用自己的体重试图挣脱，但他不肯松开手腕。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“没错,”他轻声说。他把她拉近，直到她倒在他的大腿上。“严格来说，这栋房子里的一切都是属于我的。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她在等着他大笑，或者用讽刺或尖刻的话语来发表嘲笑她的评论，但他没有。不过他的眼睛还是闭着。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“斯内普，我不是任何人的物品。”她咬牙切齿的回答道，平息了那种熟悉的愤怒的烈焰。不过，因为她离他很近，她感觉到他坚实的身体在靠着她侧身和腿部的轮廓，这使她的心跳加速，她的思绪减慢了。在哈利残忍地死去之后，她就不再碰斯内普，拒绝与他有任何身体上的接触了。在某种程度上，她是在惩罚他们俩个人。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“不。”他终于看着她的眼睛。“你不是我的物品。”斯内普端详着她这天晚上放下来的头发，把她的几缕头发夹在耳朵后面。“但我仍然觉得你是我的。”他的手垂到她的锁骨上。“你是我该保护的事物。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是混乱的情绪。她不明白为什么她的身体仍然对他的触摸有反应。毕竟他是伏地魔的忠实间谍。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>于是她甩掉了他的手。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮尝试着起身，但他不会这么轻易的让她离开。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“我不是你的任何东西，”她的内心争辩着她是否应该屈膝于他。“从来没有属于你过。我永远不会和一个害死哈利和我的哥哥们的人在一起！他还期待着折磨我的前教授，他是一个多么温和、可敬的人！他还与伏地魔密切合作，很积极地帮助他!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>经过了最后一次拉扯后，她的手松开了。她跌跌撞撞地回到了自由的状态。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普盯着天花板，他油腻的头发在他头上形成一个嘲讽般的光环。然后他笑了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮震惊地盯着他，他深深地大笑起来。他的腿伸了出来，用一只手抚摸着他的头发。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“这有什么好笑的吗？”难道他疯了吗？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“一切,”他大笑着喘息着，“我放弃了一切... ...”之后，笑声变成了呜咽。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他的脸扭曲成一个鬼脸，眼睛红红的，她不知道他是在笑还是在哭。也许这两者都是吧。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他抓住了她的手，把她拉回来，拥抱着她，她再也看不见他的表情了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“我失去了一切...”他在她的耳边低声说。“甚至包括你。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“你到底是什么意思?”金妮回答道，她的声音变粗了。她的手指蜷缩在他的黑色衣服里，但是她还没有挣扎着离开他的怀抱... ... 她还没有。“你得到了你想要的一切。你的主人赢了，哈利被打败了，麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师地位比家畜低，你比其他任何一个食死徒拥有更多的权力了。这不正是你想要的吗!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“不，吉妮维娅，”他哽咽着说。金妮的头发都竖了起来，因为她感受到了一股滚烫的液体滴落在了她的脸颊上。梅林呐，他真的是在哭！”“不，你不理解这些。你为什不理解这些？我必须把这些展示给你。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他拉着她的下巴，让他们的眼睛对齐了，当她意识到他要做什么时，她的眼睛瞪大了。她的太阳穴受到了压迫，然后他就进入了她的脑海中了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她很快就回过神来，<em><strong>出去</strong></em>。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em><strong>求你了，金妮。大声说出这些话太危险了，因为庄园里到处都是窃听咒。</strong></em>金妮愣住了，她瞬间被他们的隐私被侵犯而震惊了，而且她可能一直都被监视着。她当然怀疑过这点，但是斯内普证实了她的恐惧是另外一回事。<em><strong>我一直以双面间谍的身份协助邓布利多。我们试图帮助哈利实现预言，所以黑魔王最终才能被打败。</strong></em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮皱起了眉头，是他杀了邓布利多，她应该相信这点吗？</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普的怀抱在不知不觉中收紧了。她这才意识到他已经读过她的想法了。<em><strong>阿不思正因为一个魔咒而慢慢死去。他请求... ... 恳求... ... 我杀了他，这样才能确保我对黑魔王的忠诚。他希望我和哈利能成功</strong>。</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“我为什么要相信你呢?”她喊道。她不相信这些。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em><strong>不管你信不信我，这就是真相。</strong></em>尽管来自她内心的声音充满了自信，金妮还是感觉到了他心中涌起的挫败感。画面在她的脑海中闪过，她意识到这些画面来自斯内普。她看见了邓布利多忧心忡忡的表情和干瘪的手，他正试图迫使斯内普杀死他ーー但他没有成功，因为斯内普的反抗了。还有一个他对黑魔王说他将永远忠于他的谎言的画面，她感觉这些谎言就像他说过的千千万万个谎言中的其中一个，一个哈利的画面出现了ーー</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>哈利那张天真无邪的脸在她的脑海里慢慢灌输着恐慌，金妮推着他的胸口，试图挣脱他的怀抱。“够了。我为什么要相信这些是你的记忆？这些可能完全是伪造的。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普皱起了眉头。<em><strong>我为什么要这么做呢？如果你觉得我已经满足于我已经拥有了我想要的一切，那么我为什么还要那么强烈的为自己辩解呢？</strong></em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮停顿了一会，四处张望着周围。也许他只是想欺骗她，让她相信他一直都是好人，这样她就会ーー</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em><strong>哈</strong></em>。他的嘴唇扭曲成一种嘲讽的微笑，这些情感痛苦的残留在了她的脑海里。金妮皱了皱眉头。当然。“我希望你意识到，如果那是我真正想要做的，我随时可以强迫你这么做。”他的呼吸在她的脸颊上消失了，她闻到了火焰威士忌的味道。“你都不知道你在这里享受了多大的特权。有些战俘的待遇比家具还差。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>金妮挣扎着离开了。她以为她得做更多的反抗，所以当他放她离开时，她倒在了地板上。她的皮肤刺痛，焦虑和愤怒的情绪在她体内翻腾着，使她觉得房间都倾斜。她试图瞪着他，但他的眼睛已经闭上了，好像已经与他们的谈话脱节了。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“如果... ... 如果这一切都是真的... ... 证明给我看。向我证明你不是我想象中的那个怪物。”他没有回答，她用指甲抓住了地毯。“拿出吐真剂，或者... ... 或者立一个牢不可破的誓言... ...”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普暗暗地笑了。“请三思你对我提出的要求。如果黑魔王怀疑我的忠诚，你的遭遇会怎么样?”他在房间里对着监听着他们的无形咒语挥着手。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>她拖着身子站了起来，双手在身体两侧握成拳头。“你可以做到的。你对<em><strong>他</strong></em>总是能做到的。”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>斯内普眼神犀利的盯着她看了很长时间。他黑色的眼眸深不可测，他的眼睛在邓布利多现在空空如也的肖像也前一度闪烁着。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>他的轻轻的点头，她几乎没注意到这样一个小小的点头。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“跟我来。”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>热气从金妮的嘴里冒了出来。她披着斗篷，但后悔没把毛衣穿上就跟着斯内普走出了庄园。他们头顶的天空上布满了星星，附近的树林里出奇地寂静。</p><p>金妮艰难地在黑暗的乡野中认出了斯内普，因为他全身穿的都是黑色的，这使她难以辨认。他在一个破棚前停了下来。他用力拉门时，门差点就掉下来了。</p><p>斯内普从小屋里拉出什么东西时，金妮激动地喘息着。"这是我的扫帚！我还在想它去哪了呢。我以为你也许把它毁了。"</p><p>斯内普没有表现出被冒犯的样子，而是点了点头。"我应当毁了它。所有能为试图逃跑或者能避开被魔法处决的工具，都应该被没收并处理掉，这是黑魔王的命令。"</p><p>兴奋在她的肚子里爆炸了，这使她感到皮肤刺痛。这是他给她展示的第一个证据，证明了他说的确实是实话。他让她拿着扫帚，她抚摸着扫帚光滑的表面。然后把它紧紧地靠在了自己的心上</p><p>"我..."她停顿了。"我一直都想继续魁地奇事业。如果这一切都有所不同的话。"她叹气道。</p><p>斯内普什么也没说，但是他的嘴唇以某种方式扭曲了，这使她好奇他是否在为她而感到悲伤。她很难看出他是在什么时候用刻薄和冷漠掩饰自己的真实情感的，但是和他一起生活了几个月之后，她开始看到了他冰冷表面之下的东西。</p><p>金妮放下了扫帚，看着它在半空漂浮着，直到它漂浮着与地面齐平。"我想你不是在给我逃跑的机会吧?"她心跳加速地问道。尽管那晚他向她宣称自己是无辜的，但自从伏地魔掌权以来，他从未提出过让她离开。</p><p>他哼了一声。"你活不过一年的。"金妮开始怒不可遏，但她还没来得及反驳，他就补充道，"你身上被施加了追踪咒语和黑魔法，吉妮维娅。每一个被分配到食死徒家庭的囚犯，最终都会被抓住。如果他们不是被直接杀死的话，那么他们就会遭受到最严重的惩罚。"</p><p>她的眼睛睁大了，她浑身颤抖了，这和寒冷没有任何关系。"好吧...幸好我从没尝试过要逃跑"</p><p>斯内普的嘴角冒出一丝冷笑，然后他就把它藏在他那一直展示在世人面前的冷酷面具后面。""是的。充分利用自己的环境生存下来。我们比你已经意识到的更相似。"</p><p>愤怒席卷了她，她跺了跺脚。"拍黑魔王的马屁，却放任无辜的人被杀，这一点也不像我!"</p><p>"韦斯莱小姐，因为这是<em><strong>明智之举</strong></em>。"他似乎很轻松地进入了当老师的状态，声音里充满了恶意。"如果你躲起来，怎么可能帮助到别人？充分利用你的环境生存下来，即使你看起来和敌人是一伙的也没关系。有些战争是只能从内部打赢的。"</p><p>她仔细思考了他的话，金妮觉得自己深吸了一口气，肩膀往前一沉。她不希望斯内普说的是对的，但是她的很多朋友都死了，而且，据她所知，大部分的凤凰社成员都被折磨，羞辱，到最后被消灭了。也许从内部破坏伏地魔党羽的控制会更好。但她还是觉得<em><strong>这不对</strong></em>。</p><p>他纤细的手指伸出一个药瓶，金妮抬起头。</p><p>"吐真剂。"她又展示出了那种锐利的眼神，她的喉咙紧了起来。</p><p>她打开瓶塞闻了闻，"这闻起来什么味道都没有。"</p><p>斯内普扬了扬眉毛。"这不是<strong><em>你应有的水平</em></strong>，韦斯莱小—吉妮维娅。我相信吐真剂的功效和用途应该是在第六年时教的。"</p><p>金妮感觉她脸红了。"我那时的注意力被分散了。"</p><p>一阵暗笑。"没错。"</p><p>她怒视着他。跟学生上床，难道他一点都不后悔吗？她把魔药塞给了他。"拿去吧。"</p><p>他指出，"在监视的眼睛和耳朵的上方。"</p><p>金妮点点头，她终于理解了他的意图。她看着斯内普，他穿着可以被风吹翻起来的多层长袍，穿着这样的衣服骑扫帚真的是非常好笑的。</p><p>"你反着方向骑。"</p><p>"这就是我的企图。我们需要彼此面对面交流。"</p><p>金妮滑坐到扫帚上，蹬腿飞向了空中。斯内普喝一小口药水，然后把药水瓶塞回来长袍里。他的眼神看起来很呆滞，但在晚上很难看清楚。</p><p>尽管周围的环境很寒冷，但她的心还是砰砰直跳，她的身子已经温暖了起来。她的手紧紧握住了扫帚。</p><p>"首先，我想知道这是否有用。"她说，她的眼睛坚定的眯着。"告诉我一个你尴尬的永远不想让我知道的秘密。"</p><p>斯内普用看上去像是被冒犯的一样眼神谴责的看着他，但他的话从他嘴里说了出来。"从我质问你把阿莱克托的魔杖藏在哪里那一刻起，我就被你迷住了，自那时起，我就每晚想着你来自慰。"他沮丧地咆哮着，金妮同情地尴尬的退缩着。</p><p>"当然了，这么多年以来，我一再告诉自己，我永远不能跟学生上床,"他补充道，金妮想知道，这是出于吐真剂的功效，还是他控制欲望的能力被破坏了。"我...我通常可以控制自己的..."他慢了下来。</p><p>"额，抱歉，我没想到会是...这个问题。"他在四处张望着，但就是没有看着她。她清了清她的喉咙。"好的。现在告诉我。你站在哪一方？"</p><p>"现在只有一方了，"他圆滑地说。"真的，金妮，你的问题得问的更清楚一些。"</p><p>"哦，没错。"她尴尬得满脸通红。"我是指，在伏地魔胜利之前你是站在哪一边的?"</p><p>"我站在凤凰社的一边，并且为邓布利多当间谍。"</p><p>"你背叛了邓布利多吗？"她要求她回答。</p><p>"没有。"他身上有什么东西转变了，他的目光变得强烈起来，好像他是在恳求她似的。"我从未背叛过阿不思。当他要求我杀死他时，他已经奄奄一息了。杀死阿不思能巩固伏地魔对我的信任，也确保了我在食死徒中的地位。"</p><p>金妮瞪着他。她不想相信他，但是他已经服用了吐真剂...</p><p>她咽了口唾沫，喉咙突然干了。"你现在在对抗伏地魔吗？"</p><p>"是的。"他立刻回答道。"我...现在，就我所知，没有什么还活着的盟友了，但我会跟阿不思谈话..."他的表情变的阴沉起来。他表现的似乎像已经迷失了一样。</p><p>"你是说，你会跟邓布利多的肖像谈话？"有什么东西在她的胸口里旋转着，她用着怜悯的眼神看着他。这样他晚上总是在火炉边喝一瓶火焰威士忌就更合理多了。但肖像绝对不能代替一个真实的巫师。"他的建议与他活着时所给予的一样有用吗？"</p><p>"我不确定。"他用沙哑厚重的声音说。"这是我唯一所有的建议了。"</p><p>金妮震惊地盯着斯内普，而斯内普四处张望却没有看着她。风在他们周围刮起，吹动着她脸前红色的头发，头发沙沙作响的打着斯内普的斗篷。</p><p>"你原来一直都是我们中的一员。"她低声说。兴奋和希望在她的皮肤上燃烧着，但这伴随着越来越强烈的罪恶感。她一直认为他是坏人之一，因为哈利的遭遇而恨他。</p><p>他慢慢地点头。"没错。即使是现在，我也一直在尝试着找到杀死黑魔王的方法。现在的问题是，任何一个食死徒都能随时轻易地代替他，但维持他们权力的结构仍然会保持完整。"</p><p>"为什么你不早点告诉我？"天啊，为什么她的声音必须得听起来这么带有情感，这么脆弱？</p><p>"因为我不知道他会不会对你使用摄神取念咒，我也不能让他把关于我已经背叛他的记忆从你的脑海中提取出来。现在，我相信他的傲慢自大给了他一种错误的安全感。"</p><p>"你爱我吗?"她脱口而出了这句话。她不是故意想要问这个的，因此他的目光终于回到了她的身上。</p><p>一个比耳语还低声的声音说。"是的。"</p><p>她的呼吸开始变得结结巴巴了。她很难相信他们之间除去敌意之外还会有什么感情，因为她去年对他几乎是不屑一顾的。现在她知道他经历了那么多。她伸出手，轻轻地把他的手放在扫帚上。</p><p>"斯内普...西弗勒斯。"风带来的寒意被她遗忘了，金妮的整个世界变成了他们紧紧相连的手。她感受着那里的温暖，光滑的皮肤。泪水顺着她的脸颊流了下来。</p><p>"你不用再自己一个人承受这些了。"她的声音里充满了坚定和确定性。</p><p>他凝视着他们手拉着手的样子。他没有动，但是他感到他的拳头在她的碰触下弯曲了。"在我...呃...当阿不思还活着的时候，他是唯一知道我全部秘密并完全信任我的人。当然这一切都取决于他的计划是否奏效..."</p><p>"那现在的计划是什么？"</p><p>斯内普摇了摇头。"吉妮维娅，我不确定。我...我只是想保证你的安全。保证我们俩的安全。"</p><p>她捏了捏他的手。"这不仅仅关乎我们的命运。而是关乎整个世界的命运。我就是知道！肯定还有一些凤凰社的成员在哪里躲藏着。还有很多男巫和女巫都在准备着战斗。"她的一只手伸到了他的斗篷的领子上，手指缠绕在那里。"求求你..."</p><p>他试探性地捧起了她的脸，用拇指擦去了她脸上的眼泪。"现在你从我这里知道真相了。那么，告诉我，我当校长时，你为什么会被我吸引?"</p><p>金妮咬了咬嘴唇。她决定再也不想表现的冷冰冰的了，他的呼吸使她的皮肤发痒。"我也想过这个问题。一开始我感到很困惑。我以为我的...我对你的兴趣和感觉都是错的。但是我一直知道某些东西使我与众不同。至少，这些令我与众不同的一切都是从汤姆开始的。"她一想起这件事就不寒而栗，紧张地舔着干瘪的嘴唇。"在我遇见他之前，我是很天真的。他把我内心的那些既让我感到好奇又让我感到恐惧的东西拉到了我的表面。哈利把日记本处理掉后，我把它们全埋了。然后你..."</p><p>接着，金妮仰望着星空，研究着夜空与星光之间形成的强烈地对比。"你就像一面我想要逃离的镜子。我最可怕的回忆和黑暗一直都一直藏在我的身体里。"</p><p>"那现在呢？"</p><p>他的睫毛很密，她能看到他额头上因年复一年的痛苦和忧虑而留下的细纹。"我再也不会逃避这一切了。"她俯下身来，亲吻了他。</p><p>当她轻轻地把他的嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上时，她感受到了他嘴唇的柔软。他在她的触碰下僵住了，起初她以为自己误解了他，也许是自己犯了一个大错。</p><p>他颤抖的手整理着她的头发，他的手抓的很紧，因此她皱起了眉头。</p><p>"吉妮维娅,"他用灼热的耳语声说。他那深邃的目光更使她感到害怕。"拥抱你的阴影，甚至是你最黑暗的欲望，从来就不是错。只要你最终做出正确的抉择。"</p><p>他迅速地拉近他们之间的距离，当他把她拉近亲吻她时，她倒吸了一口冷气。有那么一瞬间，她感到迷失了，她害怕从扫帚上摔下来，她的手脱离了扫帚，伴随着恐惧和激情燃烧着。她尖叫地降落了下来，欣慰地注意到有一只强壮的手臂稳住了他们。他保证了他们的安全。</p><p>他一直都在保护着她的安全。</p><p>她的喉咙里发出低沉的呜咽声，她太精疲力竭了，因此她没有感到尴尬。他松开她的嘴唇，顺着她的喉咙留下了一道湿漉漉的痕迹，在她的喉咙上吻了一下，这使她的身体因为他的动作有了反应。他吮吸着她的锁骨，轻轻地咬着那里。</p><p>斯内普停顿了一会儿，他冒着热气的呼吸划过了她的胸膛，分散了她的注意力。"你能...我们能把这些带回我的房间吗?"</p><p>"当然了。"<em><strong>他为什么还要问我这些？</strong></em>然后她记起来了。她总是和他保持一臂之遥，只能容忍他一些短暂的、表面的触碰。在过去的一年里，他能理解她不想和他发生亲密的关系，而他尊重了这点。</p><p>他紧紧地抓住她，把他们的心紧紧地贴在一起。她感觉到他的心脏在快速地跳动，仿佛快要赶上她自己的心跳。他紧紧地抓着她，就好像她已经被剥夺了一生的与其他人类接触的机会。也许，他曾经就被剥夺了这个机会。</p><p>然后金妮因为想起了某些事情而皱起了眉头。"难道我们不应该等到吐真剂的药效过了之后再来吗？"</p><p>他哼了一声。"我可不想等到那时候。就努力别问那些可能会令我们被杀死的愚蠢问题就好。"</p><p>她忍不住笑了，"我会尽力的。"</p>
<hr/><p>金妮浑身都燃烧了起来。她就像被剥夺了将近一年的光明一样，现在阴影伴随着她，把她照耀得如此明亮，以至于她的视野逐渐消失。他们的每一个吻都更加强烈，火焰在身体里消耗着她。她跌跌撞撞地穿过了走廊，最后她屈服了，让斯内普把她按在墙上。他们就像两团即将燃烧到一起的火焰一样。</p><p>走廊里的钟声在滴答作响着，唯一的声音充满了走廊和她的脑海。他们的每一秒都变得越来越紧张。斯内普一只手放在她的胸部，另一只手则放在她的裙子上。她的手指则穿过了他那层层叠叠的长袍，直到触碰到了他的皮肤。金妮被举了起来，靠在了墙上，她的一条腿条件反射地钩在他的臀部上。</p><p>她几乎都没有听见那声小心谨慎的咳嗽声，但她绝对听见了，"西弗勒斯？还有...金妮•<strong><em>韦斯莱？</em></strong>"他后面的那句话带着一种难以置信的语气。</p><p>斯内普挣扎着从她身边离开了，他深深地喘着气。他用手摸了摸他油腻的头发，然后转过身去，看上去很不安。"莱姆斯。"</p><p>她还是有点无法呼吸，但金妮忍不住盯着他看。卢平真的就站在那里，观察着他们，他看起来还活着。尽管战争才结束了一年，但他看上去就像已经衰老了十岁，他的眼睛看上去很平静，眼神里没有了他们之前的火花。但他活得好好的。</p><p>"卢平教授！"她哭喊了出来，接着她跑过去给了他一个大大的拥抱，这个拥抱都快能把他压死了。她的胸膛里充满着兴奋与喜悦。她使劲地捏了一下他的肩膀，之后她听见了一声不舒服的"嗷！"。</p><p>卢平愣住了，但她最终感觉到他的手压在了她的背上。这与他当老师时热情温暖的人格形成鲜明的对比，他现在的动作僵硬而笨拙。"金妮，我也很高兴见到你。"他轻声地说。</p><p>她任由眼泪从她的脸颊上流下。"我...有太多的凤凰社社员都死了。"她沉重地说。"你真的活了下来。"</p><p>他开始慢慢地抚摸着她的后背。"我确实做到了。"</p><p>"你是怎么做到的？"</p><p>卢平的手停了下来。忽视了她的问题，接着他说，"这里发生了什么？"</p><p>"哦。额..."金妮拉开了身体，看了斯内普一眼，这使她突然感到很不自在。他是一个她一直对她的家人和朋友所保持的秘密。斯内普抿着嘴唇瞪着他们两个，这使她惊讶地眨了眨眼。他不可能在是嫉妒，对吧？</p><p>"我们...好吧，我是斯内普的..."她往后站了一步，看着斯内普祈求得到帮助，但他则在怒视着卢平。"我们在一起了。"</p><p>"我明白了。"金妮感觉到走廊里的温度在直线下降，接着卢平险恶地向前走了一步。"西弗勒斯，我总是姑且对你抱有信任。我以为你是真的忠于凤凰社的，不管别人怎么说，我都相信你。"他指了指金妮，平日里温柔的脸庞上露出了不悦的表情。"但是，你竟然把一个几乎才刚成年的学生，虏为做一个性伴侣？在这件事上和邓布利多的事上，你的行为是不可原谅的。"</p><p>"性伴侣？教—，我是说，卢平。我可以叫你莱姆斯吗？"现在她应该怎么称呼他呢？她现在已经是一个成年人了，而且霍格沃茨也不复存在了。"我觉得你不理解现在发生了什么..."</p><p>"不，金妮，是你不理解现在发生了什么。"他用同样出奇镇定的声音说。"任何在战前支持凤凰社的男巫或者女巫，都会被神秘人下令杀害，或者被关押在阿兹卡班，或者用于...其它用途。"</p><p>金妮盯着他，脑子里突然闪过几个不好的想法。"其它用途?你是指..."</p><p>"卢平，她还不知道这些。"斯内普轻蔑冷笑着抱着他的双臂。"看在我们老交情的份上。别再对我明显缺乏的道德感上做评价了。"</p><p>卢平的嘴角上扬了起来，但他榛色的眼睛里仍然很冷峻。"当然了。看在金妮的份上我不会。"他转向了她。"你认为他为什么把你带到这里呢。"</p><p>金妮咬了咬嘴唇。"教授...有很多事情我都还没有告诉我的朋友，甚至是我的家人...我..."</p><p>卢平摇了摇头。她的眼睛忍不住被他喉咙上的肌肉所吸引，因为他实在是太瘦了。"这不是你的错。不要因为在神秘人统治下所发生的事情而责怪你自己。"</p><p>她听到身后传来了一阵鼻息声。斯内普在变化，他的面容突然变得暴躁了起来，金妮突然觉得自己回到了一年级时在做出了失败的魔药后，被他骂得狗血淋头的样子。"你觉得她看起来对你来说很不健康吗？她的心理遭受了创伤？或者有被虐待过吗？<strong><em>傻瓜</em></strong>，是我保证了她的安全。这远远超过了你所能做的。"</p><p>卢平的眼睛眯了起来。"我不禁想知道，你是否为她的安全以某种代价做了交换?"他回头看了金妮一眼。"神秘人已经在战争期间命令让所有纯血叛徒被用作净化血统、传宗接代的工具。真的，她们真的不过只是性伴侣，只比奴隶高一级。"</p><p>金妮感到四肢沉重。她曾见过几个来自霍格沃茨的女孩，像安吉丽娜·约翰逊、拉文德•布朗，她们被和食死徒配成了一对，但她们看上去都像被毒打过一样。安吉丽娜·约翰逊身上布满了擦伤和瘀伤，而拉文德•布朗则像一只受惊的兔子在房间里飞快地扫视着。她们都没出来指认金妮，即使他们很清楚地认出了她。</p><p>这一切都说的通了。金妮的胃翻滚着，她急忙地咽了咽喉咙以防自己呕吐出来。</p><p>斯内普悄悄地赫然走到了卢平身边。"狼人，你已经在这里做了一些不错的假设。"他嘶嘶地说。"我觉得你应该感激你仍然还活..."</p><p>周围一片模糊，接着卢平就把斯内普的脖子了靠在墙上，离地只有几英寸远。金妮猛吸了口气。卢平看上去又饿又虚弱，他是到底是怎么站起来的，更别说掐住一个成年人的喉咙而毫不畏惧了？她没有意识到狼性能给这个典型的温顺的凤凰社成员这么多力量。斯内普喘着气，他的脸很快变成了紫色。</p><p>"卢平，停下！"她喊着，抓住了他的一只手臂。这就像试图移开妖精锻造的钢铁制品一样。"求你了！"</p><p>"<strong><em>傻瓜</em></strong>...我救了...你的命。"斯内普一边喘息着，一边抓住了卢平的拳头。"是魔药..."</p><p>金妮从后面抱住了卢平的胸膛，脚后跟深深地踩在了石头地板上，企图把他弄出来，但这没有用。"教授，你刚来的时候不能动也不会说话，是他救了你!"</p><p>他似乎没有听到她的话，金妮意识到他的眼睛里也流露出同样的死气沉沉的神情，尽管他还活生生的。恐慌使她的毛骨悚然变成了愤怒。她想让他离开，然后她转向了一边。</p><p>"为什么你不愿意听呢？"她哭喊着，在卢平脸上用劲力气的扇了他一巴掌。</p><p>卢平的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴也张开了，似乎对此有些难以置信。他扔下了斯内普，斯内普倒在地上喘着气。</p><p>"你刚才打了我吗？"他的手摸了摸脸颊，好像暂时失去了知觉。"金妮，我只是想帮忙..."</p><p>金妮沮丧地咆哮起来。要是没有什么愚蠢的监听咒，她就能告诉他全部真相了！"好吧，<strong><em>你这不是在帮忙！就坐好吧!"</em></strong></p><p>卢平摇摇晃晃地向后退去，好像发着呆似的，然后他就倒在了一张舒适的椅子上。斯内普跌跌撞撞地站了起来，揉着脖子，紧紧抓住他的魔杖。</p><p>"你该庆幸我没有用一个咒语把你身体上任何有价值的部位都除掉。"他咆哮着看着卢平。接着他掸去了斗篷上的灰尘。</p><p>她的愤怒很快就消失了，金妮试探性地走到卢平坐着的地方，俯身蹲在椅子的旁边。"卢平...莱姆斯。我会尽我所能告诉你我能告诉你的事。求求你，请不要再攻击斯内普了。"</p><p>卢平没有回答，但他的喉咙在上下颤动着。</p><p>"谢谢你试图保护我。但事实是..."她深吸了一口气，她的胃已经因为羞愧或内疚而发烫了。"斯内普和我已经维持关系一段时间了。"她的手指蜷缩在扶手椅上，深深地陷进那鲜艳的绿色织物里。"我是自愿和他在一起的，他从来没有...强迫我做过任何事。或者伤害过我。"</p><p>卢平的眼皮睁开了。他的脸上露出痛苦的表情，肩膀耷拉着。"金妮,"他粗声粗气地说。"看你没出什么事，我就放心了。"他的手放在了她的手上，而她让他握住她的手。"莫丽..."他自嘲地笑了一下。"如果莫丽知道我放走了任何会伤害你或她孩子的人，她一定会杀了我的。"或者是哈利的..."他眨了眨眼，在她坦白后，他似乎不确定金妮和哈利的关系了。</p><p>"还有，西弗勒斯,"他挺起双肩，抬起下巴，尽可能地摆出尊贵的姿态，尽管他还衣衫褴褛，面容憔悴。"我...为我做的任何不恰当假设而道歉。看来你真的一直在保护金妮。你没必要这么做，即使这样做才是正确的。"</p><p>斯内普翻了翻白眼。"卢平，多谢你的奉承。现在我可以把这种高度的赞扬带进我的坟墓了。感谢梅林。"</p><p>卢平笑了，但他的笑声听起来很空洞。他紧握着金妮的手，头向前倾着。"我...已经很久没有能力保护任何人了。"</p><p>在提到她母亲之后，问题就涌上了金妮的心头，一种强烈的渴望灼伤了她的胸膛。但是她不能在这房子里问，而把一个囚犯带到外面会很令人怀疑。相反地，她把她的头靠在他的胸膛上，拥抱了他。</p><p>"我保证，一切会变得更好的，"她低声说。</p><p>"恩...金妮？"</p><p>"有什么事吗？"</p><p>卢平给了她一个羞愧的笑容。"你这里有巧克力吗？"</p>
<hr/><p>在这晚接下来的时间里，他们的进展就如金妮所预料的一样顺利。斯内普从来不坐下，他只是双臂交叉，僵硬地在门口徘徊着，有时则会说一些短语，有时则说一些措辞严厉的话。卢平似乎显然没有注意到斯内普尖刻的态度，或者至少是在多年的不被接受之后他对此已经麻木了，他用温柔的方式继续着谈话，他的声音对金妮的耳朵来说就像是温暖的蜂蜜。虽然如此，他的眼睛下的黑眼圈和他瘦弱的身体让椅子看起来像是唯一一件能支撑他不倒向地面的东西。金妮试图使她的大脑保持活跃，但是焦虑的想法仍然在她的脑海里急速闪过。斯内普还会被要求继续折磨卢平吗，即使折磨他只是为了做表面功夫？他们会因为对他太好而为此受到惩罚吗？卢平知道有关她的家人的情况吗？她把小拳头放在了自己的膝盖上，竭力不让自己问起他们。卢平低头看了看她的手，但没有对她的行为做出评价。</p><p>"卢平，先待在这里"斯内普在他们闲聊了大约一个小时后插话道。从斯内普闷闷不乐的表情判断，这对他来说是一次痛苦的经历。"我需要检查一下魔药。最终，你需要回到楼下。毕竟，你是一个高级的囚犯，黑魔王随时可能会派食死徒定期检查你。"</p><p>卢平点点头，他琥珀色的眼睛警惕的盯着他，之后斯内普走出了房间。</p><p>接着，就是明显可以察觉到的寂静，之后，卢平清了清他的喉咙。</p><p>"金妮，"他慢慢地说。"既然他现在已经离开了，我只是想再三检查一下。这是真的吗...你说你之前就和他在一起了？"</p><p>她叹气道。"是的，在伏地魔胜利之前...我们就开始彼此分享某些东西了。"</p><p>卢平摇了摇头。他脸上的皱纹很突出，她想知道是变成狼人还是他们共有的噩梦般的现实夺走了他的活力。"你那时还很年轻。你还是霍格沃茨的学生，对吗?"</p><p>"没错。"</p><p>他的手砰的一声落在椅子的扶手上，这让金妮吓了一跳。"但这仍然是错误的。他还是你的老师-"</p><p>"他当时是校长，"金妮纠正道。</p><p>"校长。"卢平用严肃地语气说。"你比西弗勒斯年轻多了。他已经老得足够做你的父亲了。"</p><p>她皱了皱眉头。"唐克斯也不是比你年轻很多吗？"</p><p>卢平眨了眨眼，但还是摇了摇头。"唐克斯不是我的学生，而且我们相遇的时候她已经二十多岁了。而西弗勒斯..."他盯着她说。"西弗勒斯有一个饱受困扰的青少年时期。即使邓布利多完全相信他，他也不是一个好相处的男人。"</p><p>她哼了一声。"这点倒是没变。"</p><p>"我只是想知道你是否安全，现在你确实安全了。而且我也知道他没有占便宜了。"卢平的表情有所变化了，他张开了嘴唇，看起来正在谨慎地斟酌自己的用词。"你们两个是...怎么开始在一起的呢？"</p><p>金妮凝视着她的膝盖，她的身上覆盖着她的家人永远买不起的黑色丝绸，他们从无辜者们的痛苦中获取了财富。"现在这已经不重要了，是吧？现在重要的是未来我们该怎么走。"</p><p>"金妮..."</p><p>"我身上的某些部分...只有斯内普才能理解我。他是唯一能理解我的人。"记忆浮出了水面，日记本在用一个年轻男子的声音来诱惑她，记忆在日日夜夜中模糊不清，她也逐渐无法控制自己的身体。鸡皮疙瘩从金妮的脖子上散播到了她的肩膀上。</p><p>卢平移动身子时，椅子咔咔作响。"也许...我比你所知的更理解你。"</p><p>金妮惊讶地抬起头，卢平用锐利的目光盯住了她。</p><p>"你经历了很多。我们都经历了很多。"他的目光向下移动，凝视着她的身体，似乎是在进行专业的临床评估，金妮忍住了脸红的冲动。"你是个迷人的女巫，所以我理解为什么西弗勒斯会对你感兴趣。客观地说，西弗勒斯不是西弗勒斯了，至少他再也不是我传统意义上所认识的西弗勒斯了。但是他身上有些东西，不是吗?"卢平轻轻地笑了。"他对黑魔法并不陌生，他宁愿拥抱自己的愤怒和痛苦，也不愿用豪迈的勇气战胜它们。"</p><p>他突然前倾着身子，金妮僵住了，她的双手无法从紧紧抓住的它们手中伸出来。"金妮·韦斯莱，我能理解的。因为我身上也有黑暗的一面。"</p><p>卢平拉了拉他的长袍，她看到他肩膀上那道突出而粗糙的伤疤。这比他正常的皮肤更加凸起和苍白。她看见了这个伤疤后倒吸了一口冷气。</p><p>最后，他放下了手，把他的袍子滑回覆盖在伤疤上。"在很长一段时间，我都试图做一个正常人。我尽我所能安抚我所以的朋友们，我尽所能保住工作，即使对狼人的偏见阻碍我获得了大多数机会。甚至是当我安定下来，有了妻子和孩子时，我都这么努力着。"当他提到泰迪时，他的声音变得很低沉，也有些颤抖，但他还是继续说了下去。"但事实上，金妮，黑魔法是让我变成狼人的诅咒的一部分。还有一些与众不同的东西把我与'普通'的男巫和女巫区分了开来。"</p><p>他皱起眉头，两眼变得茫然起来，仿佛陷入了沉思。"金妮，我总是能感觉到你的不同，甚至在你还是我的学生的时候。我就能闻得到。你不像我一样是一个黑暗生物，也不像西弗勒斯和其他食死徒那样是一个黑魔法的践行者，但是你在你的同龄人中脱颖而出。我不知道这是什么原因...但我比你所知的更了解你。"</p><p>她的眼睛睁得大大的，她的心在耳边怦怦直跳着。"汤姆...还有日记本..."</p><p>卢平的表情变得阴郁了起来，他看上去似乎很悲伤。"哦，是的。我确实记得有一个魂器落到了你手里的事。金妮，我对你的遭遇感到非常的同情。"</p><p>她跌跌撞撞地倒在了他的身边，蜷缩在他的椅子旁。她再也无法忍受了这些了，她问道，"求你了，卢平...他们中还有谁...?"</p><p>尽管她不知道如何用摄神取念，她还是试图把这些想法灌输到他的脑子里，乞求他听她说话。<strong><em>我的家人中是否还有其中一个安然无恙的活着？</em></strong></p><p>他低头看着她，用手抚摸着她的头发。他点了点头。热泪顺着她的脸颊滑落着。她的手紧紧抓着他的衣襟，头垂到了他的大腿上。</p><p>"我很抱歉。"金妮啜泣着。"我很抱歉当哈利和罗-罗恩..."她哽咽的喊出了她哥哥的名字，"被杀时我不在场..."</p><p>卢平继续抚摸着她的头发，试图使她安静下来。"金妮,"他安慰道，"这不是你的错。"</p><p>她哭个不停。她知道她家庭中的其中一个成员还在自由自在的活着，这使她充满了喜悦，但同时也让她感到内疚。为什么她不能做更多的事情来保护他们所有人呢？</p><p>他的声音很低沉，她几乎听不到他说的话，"有些事你可以—"但是他的手停了下来，在门打开之前他把他的手抽开了。</p><p>斯内普走进房间，金妮马上站了起来，用衣袖擦了擦脸颊。他的眼睛瞪大了，然后就眯了起来，接着，他的表情很快就变得愤怒了。</p><p>"<strong><em>狼人</em></strong>，这里到底发生了什么?"他吐了吐口水。"我从来没允许过你碰她！看来你已经忘记自己是个囚犯了,"他冷笑着补充道。"也许我应该开始我们的审讯了。"斯内普抽出了他的魔杖。</p><p>卢平的脸色变得苍白了。"西弗勒斯..."</p><p>"<strong><em>不，不要</em></strong>!"金妮哭了出来。她扑了过去，抓住了斯内普的手腕和魔杖。他跌跌撞撞地回过神来，金妮知道只有看上去出其不意才能帮助她自己。他穿着那么多层的长袍，看上去比实际上要强壮得多。</p><p>"吉妮维娅，快走开！"他嘶嘶的说。</p><p>"你不能让我走开!我向你保证,他绝对没有把我弄哭。"她绝望地说。"<strong><em>求你</em></strong>，不要伤害他!"</p><p>他冷笑着，用怀疑的目光在金妮和卢平之间来回地凝视着。<strong><em>梅林，他真的嫉妒了！</em></strong>她惊讶地意识到。如果他的感情是如此的强烈，那么她是否在这段关系中掌握了比她所意识到的还更多的力量？</p><p>她因为这个信息而脑子里一阵眩晕。她前倾着身子，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，接着她的眼睛闭上了。</p><p>一开始，他没有做出回应。他的嘴唇很冰冷，金妮甚至感觉自己是在亲吻一座雕像。但最终，他的手移动了，她很害怕他会对卢平下咒。酷刑咒受害者的尖叫声在她的脑海中回荡着，回荡在食死徒聚会的场景中;而伏地魔则在享受着晚餐间的娱乐。反之，他用一只胳膊搂着她的上背，另一只手则紧紧地搂着她的右胳膊肘。</p><p>他的嘴唇紧贴着她的嘴唇，直到他慢慢地似乎不情愿地抽身离开。他们是如此接近，以至于她感受到了他温暖的呼吸进入了她的鼻子里。</p><p>"你真是...很会操控人心。"他用沙哑的声音说。</p><p>"也许我应该被分进斯莱特林。"她回答道。在把她拉入另一个吻之前，他深深的笑了。</p>
<hr/><p>他们几乎是刚到斯内普的房间，斯内普就把她的衣服全脱光了，立刻进入了她的身体里。他从她的背后托起了她的乳房，让她的背部紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，当他们还站着时，斯内普就冲进了她的身体。她的脚趾蜷缩在冰冷的石头地板上，在他捏揉她的乳头时扭动着，无助地呻吟着。金妮用手指抓住了他的手腕，背部弓起。一分钟后她的高潮就来了。她的液体顺流而下，溅落到地上。当她身体里的内壁在他周围震动时，他还是保持着这样的姿势。他们沉重的呼吸声在洞穴般的房间内响起。</p><p>"我不想再看到你和他单独待在在一起。"斯内普轻轻地抽动了一下，金妮倒抽了一口冷气，她的身体依然很敏感。他的手抚摸着她大腿内侧柔软的肌肤。"吉妮维娅...我...我不能让你离开..."</p><p>金妮咬了咬嘴唇。火花从她的身体里迸发出来，一直从头皮迸发到了脚趾。难道不是他把她单独留给卢平的？反之，她说，"你不能强迫我做任何事。"</p><p>斯内普咆哮了一声，然后把她举了起来，之后把她扔到床边。她把脸埋在他身下，呼吸着他的气味，他身上有龙血草，还有其它一些她无法辨认的混合物的气味。直到那一刻，她才意识到自己是多么怀念之前的那段时光。</p><p>他的长袍拂过她的后腿，开始向她发起了猛烈的攻击。在一年多的禁欲之后，快感被拉长了许多。他们的床摇晃着，金妮第二次高潮来临时发出了轻柔的呜咽声。</p><p>"吉妮维娅，如果我真想的话，我可以强迫你。"他用沙哑低沉的声音回答道。他的大拇指在金妮的脊椎上方按摩着，这使她的视野逐渐消失了，这种感觉真是让她难以言表的。"我可以强迫你，但我不会强迫你。"</p><p>金妮笑了，她的皮肤浑身发烫，弯曲着她的下背迎接他，他抽插的动作变得更快了。他的双手先向下滑动，在她的臀间蜷曲着，之后，它们就来到了她的上身，停留在了她的每个乳房上。接着，他把她举了起来，这时她的重量又回到了他的阴茎上。他揉捏着她，手指紧贴着她的乳头，这使她发出轻轻地咽呜。</p><p>金妮被悬在了高潮的边缘，而他停了下来，把她举得更高了，在她的脊椎上轻轻地留下了一个吻。</p><p>斯内普呻吟着，他现在则没有抽动了。当她高潮来临时，他的阴茎在她体内悸动着。"我不想离开你。我只想在这里和你待在一起。"他给她一阵轻轻的抽送，"我想永远和你待在一起。"</p><p>她拽着他的手，在绝望中高潮的。"斯内普，求你，不要停下！"她发出一声喘息的叹息声，默许着他的行动，她低声地说，"西弗勒斯。"</p><p>当听到喊出了自己的名字时，他欣喜地叹息了，他轻轻地咬着她的耳朵后面，一只胳膊搂着她的腰。这一次，他更一头扎进了她的身体，那不恰当的潮湿地掌声充斥着整个房间，直到他呻吟着射了出来才停下。他用手指在她的阴蒂上慢慢地划来划去，直到她大叫着呻吟了出来。液体在他身体的周围喷出。那是她记忆中第一次像那晚一样连续高潮了三次。</p><p>"吉妮维娅。"他呻吟道。"你真是为我而又湿又滑。"</p><p>当他再次在她体内高潮时，她感受到了他的阴茎在她体内的颤动。</p>
<hr/><p>金妮知道一个她从来没有告诉过西弗勒斯的秘密。</p><p>在他的壁橱里，藏着一本年代久远纸质泛黄的旧麻瓜图书，书里夹着一些照片。在夜深人静时，她突然有一种强烈的想要再次拜访他们的欲望，因此她穿上斯内普的特大号衬衫，走向了那本书，她用手指在厚厚的封面上抚摸着那些文字。这本书是<em><strong>《</strong><strong>理智与情感》</strong></em>，斯内普对浪漫小说从来不感兴趣，他的书房都里堆满了魔药学文章和魔咒使用手册，因此金妮一直怀疑这本书是属于他母亲的。他从未向她提起过她，现在她意识到他不是个无情的恶人了，她只想知道是什么让他变成了这样的人。</p><p>但那不是把金妮拉进斯内普历史遗留物的原因。她翻了翻书页，里面有两张照片掉了出来。黑色柔软的布料在她的皮肤上沙沙作响，她试图把那些照片拿出来，把书放在了地板上。</p><p>其中有一张是一个个子矮小，深红色头发的女孩牵着斯内普的手，那时他看起来大概才八九岁。金妮第一次看到这张照片时，她差点没认出他来，但是他愁眉苦脸的表情和他的大鼻子让她认出他来了。他穿着黑色的短裤，脸上还挂着微笑。那个女孩笑容满面，穿着一件飘逸的白色连衣裙，她看起来很美。另一张照片上所捕获的年龄则增长了，另一张照片上的深红色头发的女孩，则年纪稍大，正处于接近成年的边缘，她穿着格兰芬多学院的院袍，和其它四个男孩站在一起，金妮很容易认出他们是布莱克、卢平、佩特鲁、还有哈利的父亲。他们的表情纯真得令人吃惊，也放松地也令人吃惊，他们都拥抱在了一起。詹姆斯看起来简直和他儿子一模一样，但他在照片中一只胳膊搭在女孩的肩膀上，对着镜头傻笑的举止，让他看起来很自信，甚至还有些傲慢。这两张照片都是静止的，都是在战争之前，所捕获一瞬间的纯真。这些是麻瓜的照片。</p><p>金妮盯着照片上的斯内普。他的眼睛看起来很黑暗，尽管他在微笑，但他眼神里的黑暗却阴魂不散。她用大拇指指着他年轻时脸。那个带着明亮光环的女孩似乎穿越了照片背景后的森林，毕竟背景中周围布满了绿色的阴影，而斯内普看起来就像是要被吞噬了。她禁不住嫉妒了，毕竟，他们交缠在一起的手指，还有他从未展现给金妮过的表情看上去真的充满着快乐。</p><p>而哈利的父亲在拥抱着另一张图片上的这个女孩。这就意味着...</p><p>"你知道这些多久了？"</p><p>他的声音里既没有带有愤怒也没有充满恶意，这使金妮大吃一惊。她侵犯了他的隐私，而他一直是个保守的人。橱柜里现在很拥挤，金妮感觉到他的热量压在了她的背上。</p><p>"在我们搬进这个家后不久，我就发现了它们。"金妮慢吞吞头也不抬的说。"我想尽可能多地了解关于你信息，这样我就能带着足够的信息逃跑帮助剩下的反抗军打败你了。那时我还以为外面还有抵抗组织。"</p><p>他安静了片刻。之后他说。"我从来不能让自己把它们扔掉。"</p><p>"即使是这张吗？"金妮举起了那张带有掠夺者们的照片。"我以为你恨他们。"</p><p>"我确实恨。但是这些是我所有的...她仅存照片了。"</p><p>金妮感觉到她胸口里的有些东西变了，但她不确定这种感觉代表着什么。"她很漂亮。"</p><p>斯内普咕哝了一声，但没有说其它话。</p><p>"还有，哈利的父亲...他们看起来真像。我理解..."<em><strong>我现在理解你为什么讨厌哈利了</strong></em>，她想说出这句话，但她想想最好还是不要说出来了。</p><p>他清了清他的嗓子。"他的外貌随了詹姆斯，但他的眼睛...他的眼睛随了莉莉。"</p><p>金妮在盯着那些照片看，但是它们的拍摄距离都太远了，因此她看不清莉莉的眼睛。不过，她确实记得哈利的眼睛是绿色的。</p><p>"他们看起来是这样的幸福自在，"她低声说。"我很讨厌说出我嫉妒他们的话，但我确实很嫉妒。"</p><p>"吉妮维娅..."他又犹豫了片刻，然后她伸出双手搂住了她的肩膀。他苍白的手臂在她的黑色衬衫上显得分外突出。"我会尽我所能去..."他说完了，但她明白他不能大声说出来所表达的意思。</p><p>"也许你错了。"她平静地说，"如果事态就是这样了呢，而我们最美好的回忆都已经过去了?"</p><p>房间里沉默了很长一段时间。最后，斯内普终于说话了。"也许你说的是对的。但是这些照片里的两个巫师还活着，而且他们也没有放弃。所以你也不应该，吉妮维娅。你从未孤身一人过，而且还有很多人都在指望着你。"</p><p>她把头靠在了背后。她觉得她和斯内普在这个黑暗的柜子里很安全。她把斯内普的这些照片，他的历史，靠在了她的心脏上。</p><p>"我很抱歉我曾经怀疑过你。"她觉得这些话语从她的嘴里说出来很沉重。"但我一直都会在这里陪你的。"</p><p>他紧紧地抱着她，接着她听见他咽了咽喉咙。"金妮，你比我的任何照片都珍贵。"</p><p>她把嘴唇贴在那个饱受困扰的少年的形象上，希望能驱散他眼中的黑暗。"你也是，西弗勒斯。"</p><p>最后，金妮问，"那我们现在该怎么做？"</p><p>他收紧了他的拥抱，他的声音中带着她记忆里他在学校的会议上和凤凰社会议上的那种权威命令的口气，给她注入了希望。"这次，我们会赢的。"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这部作品就这样暂时完结了。原作者Zerrah太太说构思了一个莱姆斯假装投暗和斯内普一起干掉黑魔王的结局。但是这样的人设也太不莱姆斯了。所以她就在想另外一个结局了。希望作者还能继续写最后一部。如果到时候没出坑我也应该会继续翻译的。感谢各位的阅读！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>